


Tre fratelli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore di gomma [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Incest, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [AU. Ace non è mai morto. Lui, Sabo e Rufy ragazzi vivono insieme].Una raccolta di drabble, flashfic e shot su Ace, Sabo e Rufy. (Accenni Shonen-ai).





	Tre fratelli

Tre fratelli

Un regalo per Ace

Sabo guardò Rufy alzarsi e abbassarsi sulla punta dei talloni delle infradito di legno. Lo vide appoggiare le mani sul vetro.

“Qualcosa non va? Sei silenzioso” domandò. Il minore si leccò il labbro inferiore sporco di frammenti di carne, le guance e il mento erano oleosi. Si sollevò il cappello di paglia con la mano, facendolo ricadere dietro la schiena e il laccetto strisciò sul suo collo.

“Mnh” rispose. Sabo gli si avvicinò, il cilindro gli ricadeva di lato sul capo. Appoggiò la mano sulla fronte del minore e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non stai covando la febbre” sussurrò. Socchiuse gli occhi azzurri, il vento gli faceva oscillare i ricciolini dorati tagliati corti sul suo capo.

“Quindi hai qualche balzana idea in mente. A che tempesta devo prepararmi fratellino?” chiese. Rufy gonfiò le guance e sbuffò, mettendo le braccia dietro la schiena e unendo le dita.

“Non ci sono tempeste, se pioveva Makino ce lo diceva” si lamentò. Ticchettò con il piede sul pavimento di legno della baracca su cui si trovavano, il vento faceva frusciare le fronde dell’albero che la sosteneva.

“Non diventerai un pirata migliore di me o di Ace se non affini il cervello” borbottò Sabo. Gli passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri scompigliandoli.

“Ace tra un po’ fa il compleanno, ma lo odia ed io non posso fargli il regalo” brontolò Rufy. Sporse il labbro inferiore che gli tremò e le iridi nere gli divennero liquide. Sabo gli diede un bacio sulla guancia sotto la cicatrice.

“Un tuo sorriso è l’unico regalo che Ace vuole ricevere” spiegò. Rufy chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, mostrando tutti i denti.

“Un giorno sarò il re dei pirati e lo obbligherò ad accettare dei regali anche se odia il suo compleanno!” trillò.

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt __  
"Choose your last words | This is the last time | Cause you and I, we were born to die," (Lana del Rey, Born To Die)  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Ricordo  
  
Ace chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi sulla poltrona.  
  
_Ace alzò lo sguardo al cielo, vide le nuvole_ bianche sopra di loro. La guancia gli pulsava e sentiva una fitta alla tempia. Il sangue gli scendeva lungo il labbro e le gambe gli tremavano.  
"Combatteremo insieme fino alla fine?" chiese Sabo accanto a lui. Il bambino più grande annuì, stringendo la propria spranga. Il gruppo di pirati adulti correva verso di loro.  
"Questa è probabilmente la nostra ultima battaglia. Scegli bene le tue ultime parole" ribatté Ace. Il biondo roteò gli occhi.  
"Melodrammatico" borbottò. Ace ghignò.  
"Io e te, siamo nati per morire" ribatté.  
  
"A che pensi?" chiese Rufy. Ace gli sorrise.  
"A un ricordo" rispose.  
  
[107]

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt __  
"You were on the other side, like always | Wondering what to do with life," (Florence + The Machine, What Kind Of Man)  
  
  
Cap.3 Proposte maliziose  
  
"Tu e Sabo lo fate, vero?" chiese Rufy. Sabo sputò il liquore che stava bevendo e tossì rumorosamente. Ace avvampò e sgranò gli occhi.  
"A ... a ... che ti riferisci?" chiese e la voce gli tremò.  
"Io sono qui e voi è sempre come se foste da un'altra barricata. Io voglio entrare a fare parte del vostro gruppo. Quante volte dovrò dimostrarvelo!" sbraitò Rufy. Gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.  
"Tu sai cosa sono quelle cose?" chiese Sabo. Le sue orecchie erano rosse e accaldate. Rufy piegò di lato il capo e ghignò.  
"Vi vedevo da piccoli" sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi sorridendo, mostrando i denti bianchi. Sabo boccheggiò e Ace cadde a terra, privo di sensi.  
  
[110]

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt __  
"Some people live out selfish desire | Some choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the star | Caught in the flame of those deep in fire | Seeking out those with a voice, one for tomorrow!," (Avenged Sevenfold, Carry on)  
  
Cap.4 Stelle, fiamme, voce  
  
Rufy addentò un cosciotto e guardò Sabo alla finestra. "Perché Sabo è entrato nei rivoluzionari?"chiese, voltandosi verso Ace.  
"Perché me lo chiedi?" chiese il maggiore.  
"Pensavo volesse fare il pirata" rispose Rufy.  
"Vedi, pensava che realizzare quel sogno fosse egoistico. Lui voleva brillare come una stella capace di guidare anche gli altri verso la libertà" mormorò Ace. Rufy gli sorrise.  
"Io preferisco te. Tu sei la fiamma della libertà e bruci tutti coloro che non la professano" ribatté.  
"Beh, Rufy. Io preferisco te. Non rinunci ai tuoi sogni, ma sei ugualmente una voce amica che si può seguire" borbottò Ace. Arrossì, accentuando le efelidi sulle proprie guance.  
  
[102]

  
Scritta sentendo Angel of Darkness.  
Prompt:- "Il tempo è prezioso. Sprecalo bene"  
Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. 06 Pumpkin  
  
  
  
Cap.5 La corsa del tempo  
  
"Perché io mi devo travestire da zucca?" si lamentò Rufy. Gonfiò le guance e sospirò. Ace si mise le orecchie finte da lupo e si guardò allo specchio. Piegò di lato il corpo, i muscoli del ventre nudo erano in tensione e la sciabola che teneva al fianco ondeggiò.  
"Perché da fiorellino non faresti paura a nessuno. Siamo ad Halloween, non a carnevale" gli ricordò Sabo gentilmente. Passò la tintura arancione sul viso di Rufy, le sue dita affondavano nella pelle di gomma del più piccolo. Rufy allungò le gambe e alzò lo sguardo, osservando il soffitto.  
"Non mi voglio più travestire in quel modo. Voglio avere dei costumi come i vostri" ribatté. Ace si girò e ridacchiò, guardando le bende che avvolgevano il corpo del biondo.  
"Stare nudi?" chiese. Sabo avvampò e con la mano libera si raddrizzò il cappello a cilindro nero che indossava.  
"Io non sono nudo! Ho le bende" brontolò. Rufy ridacchiò e batté le mani tra loro.  
"Tu non sei nudo fratellone Ace" ribatté. Ace si accarezzò la finta coda da lupo, passando le dita tra la pelliccia castana.  
"No, ma sarò un lupo narcolettico" ribatté. Rufy si passò la mano tra i talci di foglie che gli avevano legato sul petto nudo, sentiva la plastica gelida sotto le dita.  
"Come pirati, siete sicuri che dovremmo ancora perdere tempo in cose simili?" domandò. Sabo gli premette la mano sul cappello di paglia, facendogli piegare la testa in avanti.  
"Sono sprechi di tempo come questi che ci ricordano che siamo vivi e liberi" gli ricordò. Ace guardò il proprio riflesso, osservò la nebbiolina grigiastra nelle sue iridi nere.  
"E' così, il tempo è prezioso. Bisogna _sprecarlo_ bene" ribatté.


End file.
